Warp Topaz
|Używający=Doktor Starline |Użycie=Otwieranie portali do dowolnych lokacji |Opis przedmiotu=Pomarańczowy, okrągły kamień ze spiralą }} Warp Topaz – przedmiot pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to kamień który pozwala zaginać czasoprzestrzeń. Jest wykorzystywany przez Doktora Starline'a. Opis thumb|left|Warp Topaz otwierający portal Warp Topaz to kulisty, pomarańczowy kamień ze wzorem czerwonej spirali. Pozwala zaginać czasoprzestrzeń i otwierać portale do dowolnych lokacji, o ile posiada odpowiednie źródło energii. Co więcej jest w stanie otwierać zwykłe okna czasoprzestrzenne, które pozwalają zaglądać do dowolnych miejsc. Jeśli jednak zostanie wykorzystany niewłaściwie, może ekstremalnie przekształcać rzeczywistość. Doktor Starline posiada Warp Topaz wmontowany w jego lewą rękawicę. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Starline przeprowadzający pierwsze eksperymenty nad Warp Topazem Doktor Starline poświęcił swoją karierę badaniu właściwości Warp Topaz. W pewnym momencie udało mu się pozyskać klejnot. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces poświęcił wiele dni i nieprzespanych nocy, by odnaleźć Doktora Eggmana, otwierając okna czasoprzestrzenne i zaglądając do wielu miejsc. Kiedy ostatecznie zlokalizował swojego mentora, wykorzystał Warp Topaz do uwolnienia Rougha i Tumble'a, zlecając im sprowadzenie Eggmana do Final Egg. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Doktor Starline wytłumaczył Doktorowi Eggmanowi właściwości i działanie Warp Topaz. Eggman jednak miał już doświadczenia z tajemniczymi kamieniami i nie był do końca przekonany. Infection thumb|left|Doktor Starline używający Warp Topaz w walce z Soniciem i Silverem W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Doktor Starline wykorzystał Warp Topaz aby otworzyć portal i podrzucić dla Tailsa liścik, który miał zwabić Sonica do Windmill Village. Starline wytłumaczył potem Doktorowi Eggmanowi jak udało mu się go znaleźć wykorzystując moc topazu. Otworzył także okno, przez które doktor mógł oglądać walkę Rougha i Tumble'a z Soniciem. Po tym jak Rough i Tumble zostali pokonani, Starline ściągnął ich z powrotem do Final Egg, zanim wyjawili położenie Eggmana. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Starline wykorzystał Warp Topaz, aby otworzyć portal i przekazać Silverowi informację, która zwabiła jego i Sonica na Frozen Peak. Starline zostawił tam aktywny portal, przez który Badniki transportowały materiały z bazy do Final Egg. Starline wykorzystał następnie inny portal, by wyciągnąć Metal Sonica z psychokinezy Silvera i postawić obok siebie. Później Starline otworzył dwa portale, do których wpadli Sonic i Silver. Dzięki temu Starline uchronił się od ich ataków. Drugi portal miał zrzucić Sonica z klifu. Kiedy walka była bliska końca, Metal Sonic przeszedł przez portal i wrócił do Final Egg. Gdy Starline'owi wydawało się, że pokonał Sonica, Eggman wciągnął go za szyję przez portal i udzielił reprymendy za niemal zabicie niebieskiego jeża. The Last Minute thumb|Doktor Starline otwierający portal na Faceship W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Doktor Starline użył mocy Warp Topaz aby teleportować się do Zeti Castle, gdzie zwerbował Deadly Six do pomocy w odzyskaniu kontroli nad Zombotami. Później użył kryształu do powrotu na Faceship. W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Doktor Eggman zaproponował Starline'owi aby podłączyli Warp Topaz do Szmaragdów Chaosu na pokładzie Faceshipu, ale ten odmówił, uważając że to zbyt ryzykowne. Po tym jak Eggman został zmuszony do ucieczki przez Sonica, Starline otworzył dla nich portal na Faceship. Później Starline otworzył dla samego siebie portal an Lost Hex, aby ponownie spotkać się z Zavokiem. Gdy wrócił na Faceship, otworzył kolejny portal przez który wyciągnął Cacophonus Conch, aby panować nad Zeti. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Doktor Starline użył Warp Topazu aby przywołać grupę Deadly Six na pokład Faceshipu. Kategoria:Przedmioty z komiksów IDW